Finding Who You Really Are
by Symphony Solider
Summary: "Sometimes we escape for safety; other times for selfishness. But the bravest souls venture to escape just for the thrill of the endeavor." Aria, Ezra, Mike, his girlfriend, Ella and Byron in a car. For a week. Oh Boy. Sequel to Lacrosse Lovers. Set after season 2. Ezria.


**PROLOUGE**

* * *

**"**_All the best stories in the world are but one story in reality –_

_the story of escape. It is the only thing which interests us all and at all times, how to escape_.**"**

**-Walter Bagehot**

* * *

_If you haven't, read Lacrosse Lovers. I tried to give a summary of what happened as best I could, but it would probably help you if you read the Prequel to this fic._

**A/N: Sorry for the re-upload! I realized I forgot the Page Breaks-Silly Me! :)**_  
_

* * *

"Rise and shine!"

Aria ran over to Ezra's sleeping form after shutting the door behind her. She jumped onto the bed, straddling his waist before he could roll over. He draped his arm over his face, and she laughed at the stubble playing on his cheeks. She tugged on the end of his white tee to get him to at least respond to her.

Although they weren't living together, Aria often found herself sleeping over in the tiny apartment. She had woken up before him today, the excitement of the future keeping her alert. The smell of coffee practically warmed the apartment

"Too early," he groaned, pushing her off of him and rolling onto his side. She toppled off of him, almost rolling off the bed entirely. Losing her balance suddenly, she fell off the bed. It wasn't a long way down, so Ezra didn't check to see if she was okay, chuckling to himself lightly instead. The distressed girl blew a stray hair out of her face and huffed. Pulling herself up, she grabbed a coffee and taunted him with it.

"Well, I guess I'll have two coffees instead of one today!" She skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Right before she turned the corner she heard a groan. "Nooo, coffee, come back!"

* * *

"Babe, please get up."

Kristina rolled away from the sound of Mike's voice, groaning. They'd been dating for almost six months now, and ever since he'd almost died in an accident she'd hit a new low. She wasn't exactly sure why she was affected so much more than her boyfriend was by this, but seeing someone she cared about leave her was right up her ally. He'd made it out alive though, but barely. The night's twisted events made her stomach go awry. Every time her blue eyes met his brown one's all she saw was them almost slipping into a point of no return; every time she looked in the mirror at her own only fear was seen.

"You know we have to go, everyone is ready," he sighed. She heard him move around, but she just buried her head deeper into the soft cotton pillow. She felt the bed dip down in front of her, probably a result of Mike sitting down on the mattress. The blanket wrapped around her form was breached, letting the cool air in. Mike's cold hand innocently found its way to the back of her neck. His fingers stayed at her neck softly, as his thumb gingerly grazed her check, causing her eyes to open. He smiled, satisfied with himself, before resting the neatly folded clothes in front of her.

"Please, just change into these." He kissed her forehead softly before adding, "I'll see you in the car in ten minutes?"

Kristina just nodded, looking at the clock and groaning at the numbers on the screen. "Where are we meeting everyone again?"

"The coffee shop on Ezra's block, why?"

Kristina pulled Mike's shirt off over her head and discarded it on the floor. She took the new shirt in her hand and breathed it in before answering, "Nothing, coffee just sounds perfect right now."

* * *

"Coffee sounds perfect right now," Ezra breathed out. His girlfriend had already hit a sugar rush with the amount of coffee she'd consumed this morning. She skipped alongside him, occasionally getting ahead and coaxing him to catch up. He knew her excitement was sprung from the events the next week held, but he wouldn't help but feel like he was watching a child. _A very cute, lovable child_, she had reminded him.

Yeah. _Right_.

The flowers in the pattern on her short skirt were already giving him a headache. As her hips moved back and forth at each jump he couldn't help but stare; she was his girlfriend after all. _Fair game_. But the constant movement of all the colors made his head hurt. Her jacket had already been discarded and handed to him, making the only thing in her possession a small purse: the strap resting securely on her shoulder; the bag on her hip. She'd already braided a string of flowers into her hair and tucked a matching flower from the string into his v-neck's pocket. The cold coffee in his hand wasn't offering him much energy, and he threw it out at the next trash can. "Never mind; _hot_ coffee sounds perfect right now."

Aria paused in her walking on the cracks in the sidewalk. "Well, maybe if you woke up on time every now and then you wouldn't be faced with these problems."

The older of the two scoffed. "Well, maybe if you helped me pack last night instead of crashing at ten I wouldn't have this problem."

"Mm, someone gets a bit feisty in the morning." Aria waited for him to catch up to her before taking hold of his arm and walking alongside him. "Speaking of packing; where's the luggage now?"

"Your parents came by last night and got it," her counterpart answered, barely remembering the late-night encounter himself. He let loose of her arm, opening the door of the coffee shop for her. As she stepped into the entrance, her heart warmed up at the sight in front of her.

In one of the tables towards the back, Kristina's head lay on her arms on down on the table. The brunette's brother rubbed circles on his girlfriend's back. Aria giggled, despite herself, and walked over to them. "Hard night?"

Mike looked up at her sister and Kristina groaned. "Hard life," she sighed. Looking up at Mike, she added, "No coffee?" He offered to get her some, and with Ezra, went to go order. Aria sat down in front of her friend and grinned. Kristina moaned. "What?"

"You aren't _excited_?"

Aria couldn't help it; she was dying from excitement. Her parents, Mike, Kristina, Ezra and herself were all going on a road-trip to Florida to visit Kristina's biological father. She was accustomed to visiting every summer since her parents had split, and Mr. Brandson had invited the rest of the Montgomery family, and Ezra, to come along, too. They decided that a road-trip would be good for everyone, and were going to leave for Miami today. Aria hadn't stopped smiling for the past three days. A month away from A would be great.

"I make this trip every year," Kristina shrugged, "I don't understand why _you're_ so excited. You don't even know the guy."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I'll love him," the brunette smiled. "Plus, I haven't seen a beach in forever."

Kristina just groaned at her, not interested in making much more conversation. The boys came back with coffee, which woke the blonde up a bit.

The atmosphere burst with conversation, mostly sourced from the female Montgomery teen. Her petite form wasn't big enough to contain all of her excitement so the rest of them had to deal with the overflow. Mike tied to keep up with her rambling, but eventually just gave in and listened to her talk; Ezra tried to act interested, but he was honestly way too exhausted to care much; and Kristina had fallen asleep long ago.

A phone rang, awakening Kristina off the table and hushing Aria enough for Ezra to recognize the headache forming. Mike went to dig in his pocket. Pulling out the phone, he pressed it to his ear and started saying affirmatives. _Uh-huh, yeah, that is correct, mhm, yeah, okay. _Aria thought he sounded a bit like a robot. Once he ended the call, she asked, "Who was that?"

"It was mom; they're outside now."

Aria sprang up from her seat, almost spilling her coffee all over Ezra. "Let's go-Road trip!"

* * *

**I'd like to start out with: I'm sorry**

It's been a while, eh? Well, my computer's hard drive was wiped so I lost all the chapters I've written for this story…. Oops. But this story will be a continuation of Lacrosse Lovers and it shall be EPIC. :)

**Um. Yeah.** Haha You all know I suck at first chapters. The second one should be more interesting! _I hope…_

OH AND YEAH SHOULD I INCLUDE A LITTLE BIT OF A IN THIS STORY OR NO? I was thinking maybe A could drive someone off the road or something idk lol But _**A or no A**_?

REVIEW! Lacrosse Lovers had 122 Followers so if I could get at least 5 reviews, that would make my day! I'll update this story every Friday, unless the review count tells me to update sooner :b

**-The Symphony Solider**

PS. I changed my username! I used to be randomness101-Fanfic Freak :)


End file.
